encicprotezionecivilefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Cronologia degli impatti astronomici sulla Terra
Questa cronologia degli impatti astronomici sulla Terra è un elenco parziale dei più significativi eventi d'impatto astronomico sul pianeta Terra (prodotti da asteroidi, comete e meteoriti). Eventi d'impatto preistorici Impatti planetari dell'Archeano Studiando antichissime formazioni rocciose nelle regioni dei cratoni di Kaapvaal (Sudafrica) e di Pilbara (Australia nord-occidentale), gli scienziati Lowe e Byerley scoprirono depositi di micro-sferule da impatto asteroidale dell'età di 3,2 e 2,5 miliardi di anni. La quantità, qualità e la disposizione di questi depositi deponeva verso un impatto in mare di asteroidi delle dimensioni di Eros, tra i 20 e i 50 km di diametro (l'asteroide che 65 milioni di anni fa formò il cratere di Chicxulub e che forse estinse i Dinosauri, non superava i 15 km). Soprattutto a Pilbara sono visibili giganteschi massi molto spigolosi e alcuni superano la larghezza di 200 metri). Secondo la teoria di Glikson, questi asteroidi hanno modificato la tettonica a placche dell'era (si ritiene che vi fosse il proto-super-continente "Rodinia" con un unico oceano primordiale "Mirovia"), aumentando la quantità di magma sotto alcuni cratoni e/o creando vaste aree di magma fuso con il materiale asteroidale, che andando in subduzione sarebbero diventati bacini sottomarini, in milioni di anni si sono riempiti di sedimenti e in seguito, diventando pianure alluvionali, hanno dato luogo ad altri cratoni del paleozoico. Questi ispessimenti della crosta terrestre, anche se frammentati, hanno resistito ai processi tettonici successivi e formano "isole rocciose" antichissime all'interno dei nuovi continenti. Impatti planetari del Paleozoico e Triassico (P–Tr).]] L'estinzione di massa del Permiano–Triassico (P–Tr), nota come la Grande Morìa, fu un'estinzione di massa che avvenne circa 251,4 milioni di anni fa, facendo da limite tra il periodo geologico Permiano (del Paleozoico) e Triassico (del Mesozoico). Fu il più grave evento di estinzione di massa che si sia mai verificato sulla Terra, con la scomparsa del 96 % delle specie marine e del 70 % delle specie di vertebrati terrestri; fu l'unica estinzione di massa nota di insetti.Sole, R. V., and Newman, M., 2002. "Extinctions and Biodiversity in the Fossil Record - Volume Two, The earth system: biological and ecological dimensions of global environment change" pp. 297-391, Encyclopedia of Global Enviromental Change John Wilely & Sons. Si estinsero il 57 % di tutte le famiglie e l'83 % di tutti i generi. Tra le specie che si estinsero si segnalano gli enormi insetti dell'epoca. Si estinsero anche molte specie marine, dotati di conchiglie, esoscheletri e altre strutture calcaree, come ad indicare una acidificazione degli oceani. Sulla terraferma quest'estinzione portò all'affermazione del Listrosauro (una grossa specie di rettile precursore dei mammiferi), che arrivò a costituire il 90% di tutti gli animali terrestri. Alcuni lo definiscono in inglese "disaster taxa" (tassonomia da disastro) ma ufficialmente lo si denomina specie pioniera. Estinzione del Permiano-Triassico causata da impatto asteroidale ? La forte evidenza che un impatto asteroidale abbia causato l'evento di estinzione del Cretaceo–Terziario ha portato a postulare la teoria che simili impatti possano essere la causa di altri eventi di estinzione di massa, includendo l'estinzione P–Tr, che vide l'estinzione del 90% delle specie viventi, e dunque è attualmente in corso la ricerca di crateri da impatto dell'antichità appropriata concomitanti alle altre estinzioni. Nello stesso periodo, tra 251 e 250 milioni di anni fa, in Siberia si verificò una gigantesca eruzione di lava, forse prodotta da molteplici coni vulcanici (o forse dovuta ad un potentissimo impatto asteroidale, che vide le sue tracce cancellate dal trappo) lungo una linea di faglia lunga migliaia di km, che si espanse per milioni di km2 (coprendo una superficie grande come gli Stati Uniti con uno strato di basalto spesso in alcuni punti fino a 5 km), nota come trappo Siberiano http://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2010/10/101028113614.htm. Nelle Alpi italiane esiste uno strato geologico dell'epoca caratterizzato dalla scarsità dei fossili, dalla presenza di resti microscopici di funghi e dalla scomparsa negli strati sovrastanti di molti tra i fossili del periodo precedente L’estinzione di massa del Permiano: quando la vita sulla Terra rischiò di scomparire . L'eruzione siberiana, che si verificò attraverso dei depositi di carbone, introducendo una massiccia quantità del gas serra metano in atmosfera, portò a un aumento delle temperature mondiali di almeno 5° celsius e alla successiva acidificazione del mega-oceano Mirovia. Astrobio.net: The many causes of the great dying L'evidenza riferibile ad un evento d'impatto a livello del confine geologico P–Tr include rari granelli di coesite presenti in Australia e in Antartide; la presenza di fullerene (e composti simili) che ingloba gas nobile di origine extraterrestre; frammenti di meteorite in Antartide; e micro-sferule ricche di ferro, nichel e silice, forse create da un impatto asteroidale. Comunque, è stata disputata l'accuratezza della maggior parte di queste ipotesi e dei presunti ritrovamenti. Ad esempio, il quarzo dal monte Graphite Peak dell'Antartide, una volta considerato coesite "da impatto," è stato recentemente riesaminato tramite microscopia ottica e microscopio elettronico a trasmissione, concludendo che le caratteristiche osservate non erano dovute allo shock, ma piuttost alla deformazione plastica, consistente con la formazione in un ambiente di tettonica tradizionale come quello vulcanico. Sono stati proposti altri possibili crateri d'impatto al confine temporale paleozoico/mesozoico, come cause o concause dell'estinzione P-Tr, includendo la struttura Bedout al largo della costa nordovest dell'Australia, il cosi detto Cratere della Terra di Wilkes nell'est dell'Antartide, e, ancora più speculativamente, la strana forma rotondeggiante dell'intero Golfo del Messico.Explorer magazine article "Is the Gulf's Origin Heaven Sent?" by Michael S. Stanton Per ognuna di queste ipotesi l'idea che il responsabile fosse stato un impatto astronomico non è stata provata, e alcune proposte sono state ampiamente criticate dalla comunità dei geologi. Nel caso della Terra di Wilkes, non esiste accordo sull'età complessiva di questa formazione geofisica, che si trova al di sotto dei ghiacci (potrebbe essere successiva all'estinzione del Permiano–Triassico). Estinzione del Permiano-Triassico, forse non causata da impatto asteroidale È l'assenza di un'alta concentrazione di iridio e di quarzo alterato che ha impedito la vasta accettazione che anche l'estinzione del Permiano-Triassico sia stata provocata da un impatto. Durante il tardo Permiano si ritiene che tutti i continenti fossero uniti a formare il supercontinente Pangea e che le masse marine formassero il superoceano Pantalassa. Se un impatto avvenisse sulle profondità oceaniche, abbastanza lontano dalle terre emerse, allora ci sarebbe un minimo rilascio di quarzo da impatto (dal momento che la crosta oceanica ha relativamente poco silicio) e il materiale eiettato potrebbe non essere sparso nell'atmosfera ma negli oceani. Anche se ora c'è un'accettazione generale che ci sia stato un colossale impatto alla fine del Cretaceo che ha prodotto un arricchimento in iridio dello strato K-T, sono stati trovati tracce di altri impatti con lo stesso ordine di grandezza che non hanno dato luogo ad estinzioni di massa, inoltre non si conoscono collegamenti certi tra un impatto e le estinzioni di massa. Nonostante questo attualmente si ritiene che le estinzioni di massa dovute ad impatti siano solo un evento occasionale nella storia della Terra. Cratere sottomarino di 250 milioni di anni: sepolto dai sedimenti o dalla deriva dei continenti! Se un impatto cometario sul mare fosse la causa principale dell'estinzione P–Tr, è molto probabile che il cratere non esista più. Dal momento che il 70% della superficie della Terra è costituita da mari e oceani, esiste una probabilità doppia che un asteroide o cometa colpisca l'oceano rispetto alle terre emerse. Nessuna crosta basaltica di pavimento oceanico ha un'antichità superiore ai 200 milioni di anni, dal momento che il processo a tipo "nastro trasportatore delle placche" creato dalle dorsali centro-oceaniche e la subduzione del fondo oceanico sotto i continenti (come sotto alle Ande, o nella Fossa delle Marianne o in Giappone) la distrugge in un tempo inferiore a quel lasso di tempo. Inoltre alcuni ipotizzano che i crateri prodotti da impatti molto grossi vengano mascherati da un'esondazione di lava dal mantello terrestre (come avviene per i mari della Luna) quando la crosta terrestre viene forata o indebolita fortemente, processo che inoltre immette nell'atmosfera enormi quantità di acido solforico. Impatti planetari del Mesozoico * Estinzione di massa del cretacico-triassico, cratere di Chicxulub (65 milioni di anni fa) Nel 1980 il fisico Luis Alvarez e collaboratori dell'University of California, Berkeley scoprirono alte concentrazioni del raro elemento iridio in uno strato di rocce della crosta terrestre, che abbonda nelle meteoriti. Dalla quantità e distribuzione di questo elemento noto come "strato dell'iridio", antico di 65 milioni di anni il team di Alvarez stimò che un asteroide largo 10–14 km avesse colpito la Terra in quell'epoca. Questo strato, noto come "limite K-T" è stato trovato in strati coevi in tutto il mondo in almeno 100 siti. Inoltre nello strato si trova coesite (quarzo sottoposto a forte pressione multi-direzionale), che si forma soltanto negli impatti più grandi o nei siti di esplosioni delle bombe atomiche o delle bombe termonucleari, riscontrabile in 30 dei precedenti limiti K-T. Si trova anche cenere e particolato carbonioso a livelli di decine di migliaia di volte superiori alla norma. Inoltre nel "Limite K-T" si trovano isotopi del cromo in proporzioni simili a quelli presenti nelle meteoriti del tipo condrite carbonacea. Un possibile corpo impattante candidato per questo evento sarebbe un asteroide carbonaceo o anche una cometa, visto che si ritiene che molte comete siano asteroidi carbonacei ricoperti di ghiaccio. Probabilmente la più convincente evidenza di una catastrofe globale è stata la scoperta del cratere che da allora è stato chiamato Cratere di Chicxulub. Questo cratere è situato nella penisola dello Yucatán, in Messico ed è stato scoperto da Tony Camargo e Glen Pentfield. mentre stavano lavorando come geofisici per la compagnia petrolifera messicana PEMEX. Quella che essi riportarono essere una struttura geologica circolare si rivelò essere un cratere del diametro di 180 km. In seguito altri ricercatori scoprirono che l'estinzione di massa della fine del Cretaceo che estinse i dinosauri è durata per migliaia di anni invece che i milioni di anni ipotizzati precedentemente. Questo fece si che la maggior parte degli scienziati accettasse l'ipotesi che questa estinzione di massa sia stata originata da un evento ben delimitato nel tempo e nella superficie terrestre che con quasi assoluta certezza è stato un impatto di un corpo extraterrestre con la Terra e non a come si credeva precedentemente ad un aumento dell'attività vulcanica e a un cambiamento climatico che avrebbero esercitato i loro effetti letali lungo un arco di tempo più lungo). Recentemente alcuni crateri meteorici in differenti continenti sono risultati avere circa la stessa età del cratere di Chicxulub, per esempio il cratere Silverpit nel Mare del Nord, il cratere Boltysh in Ucraina e il cratere di Shiva nell'Oceano Indiano. Queste datazioni hanno fatto ipotizzare che il cratere di Chicxulub sia solo uno dei crateri di un un gruppo che si sarebbero formati contemporaneamente dall'impatto dei frammenti di una cometa frantumata con la Terra durante un evento simile a quello generato dalla caduta dei frammenti della cometa Shoemaker-Levy 9 sul pianeta Giove nel 1994. Eventi astronomici del Quaternario In aggiunta agli impatti estremamente potenti che avvengono circa ogni decina di milioni di anni, si osservano numerosi impatti più piccoli che avvengono molto più frequentemente ma che lasciano tracce molto minori. A causa delle costanti e potenti forze dell'erosione all'opera quotidianamente sulla Terra, si possono rilevare soltanto esempi relativamente recenti di questi piccoli impatti. Alcuni tra i più famosi o interessanti esempi sono: .]] * Il lago del cratere Lonar in India, il secondo maggiore cratere che abbia colpito un campo di basalto, attualmente ospita un lago salino-alcalino (con pH 11). Attorno è cresciuta una foresta semi-tropicale, si reputa antico di circa 52.000 anni (anche se uno studio pubblicato nel 2010 gli assegna un'età di circa 600.000 anni). * Cratere Barringer in Arizona, il primo cratere che si è potuto provare come risultato di un impatto, antico di ~50.000 anni. * Crateri di Rio Cuarto in Argentina, prodotto da un asteroide che colpì la Terra con un angolo molto acuto, antico circa ~10.000 anni. * I en:Henbury craters in Australia (di ~5.000 anni), e il en:Kaali crater in Estonia (~2.700 anni), apparentemente prodotti da oggetti che sono esplosi in aria prima dell'impatto. * Ipotesi della cometa Clovis: è un evento, ancora ipotetico, che sarebbe accaduto circa 12.900 anni fa, e che sarebbe consistito principalmente in un'esplosione aerea, air burst in inglese, avvenuta al di sopra del Ghiacciaio Laurentide esistente all'epoca a Nord dei Grandi laghi e che avrebbe provocato conseguenze in tutto il Continente Nordamericano. Questo evento ipotetico spiegherebbe l'estinzione della maggior parte degli animali di grande taglia nel Nord America e la fine della cultura Clovis avvenuta alla fine del Pleistocene. I ricercatori che hanno avanzato l'ipotesi sostengono l'esistenza in una cinquantina di siti archeologici, sparsi per tutto il continente nordamericano e risalenti a quella data, di un misterioso strato ricco di carbonioTHE CLOVIS COMET Part I:Evidence for a Cosmic Collision 12,900 Years Ago In the Mammoth Trumpet , Volume 23 Number 1, by Allen West GeoScience Consulting and Albert Goodyear South Carolina Institute of Archaeology and Anthropology. Accessed August 2008. Questa ipotesi è stata criticata perché non consistente con le stime delle popolazioni paleoindiane . Altri impatti preistorici più recenti, sono stati teorizzati dal Holocene Impact Working Group, comprendente Dallas Abbott della Columbia University Lamont-Doherty Earth Observatory (Palisades, New York) . L'attenzione di questo team di ricercatori si è indirizzata su quattro depositi sedimentari chevron presenti all'estremità meridionale del Madagascar contenenti microfossili oceanici delle alte profondità fusi con particelle metalliche usualmente ritrovate nei pressi di siti d'impatti meteorici. Tutti questi depositi presentano un allineamento verso un punto situato nei pressi del centro dell'Oceano Indiano dove recentemente è stato scoperto il Cratere Burckle, di 29 km di diametro, circa 25 volte più grande del Cratere Barringer e situato a 3.800 metri di profondità. Questo team ritiene che un grande asteroide o una cometa ha impattato la Terra attorno al 2.800-3.000 a.C. producendo un megatsunami alto almeno 180 metri, dando luogo a un catastrofico evento che ha colpito l'Umanità nella culla della civiltà. . Se sarà dimostrato che questo e altri eventi sono impatti cosmici significherà che il tasso di impatti asteroidali è molto più alto di quanto correntemente ritenuto. Eventi d'impatto asteroidale storici Eventi d'impatto anteriori all'Era Cristiana * Cratere del lago Umm al Binni, nell'Iraq meridionale (2000-4000 anni prima di Cristo), . Questo presunto impatto, sarebbe avvenuto qualche secolo prima o dopo l'inizio della civiltà dei Sumeri. In base alle dimensioni del lago presunto-cratere (3 km), si calcola possa avere esercitato una devastante potenza che andava dai 200 megatoni di un asteroide metallico ai 800 Mt di una cometa (che esplode a quote maggiori). Si ritiene che sia la causa di un deposito di sedimenti sabbiosi spesso più di 2 metri, che si trova negli scavi della città di Ur dei Caldei, a meno di 100 km di distanza ad ovest, e che può essere stato deposto soltanto dallo tsunami generato da un impatto astronomico. In effetti un impatto di queste proporzioni nella zona avrebbe generato anche una massiccia evaporazione, con successive piogge, provocando un diluvio universale, che avrebbe reso fertile la zona dei deserti dell'Arabia e dell'Iran, come un giardino dell'Eden. Lo si definisce "storico", perché i suoi effetti sembrano narrati nell'Epopea di Gilgamesh. * Il cratere Kamil, scoperto grazie ad un'immagine di Google Earth, ha un diametro di 45 metri, una profondità di 10 metri e si ritiene che sia stato formato meno di 5000 anni fa. Il cratere è situato in una regione disabitata dell'Egitto occidentale. È stato scoperto il 19 febbraio 2009 da Vincenzo de Michele su un'immagine che mostrava il deserto ad Est di Uweinat, in EgittoUSGS Meteoritical Society, Bulletin database, Gebel Kamil Crater ... http://tin.er.usgs.gov/meteor/metbull.php?code=52031. Eventi d'impatto dall'anno 1 all'anno 1000 dell'Era Cristiana * Cratere del Sirente (IV o V secolo dopo Cristo) * Negli anni dal 533 al 534 A.D. (± 2 anni) si verificarono dei bruschi abbassamenti di temperatura, durati 5-10 anni, che sono stati registrati nei cerchi di crescita del tronco degli alberi in tutto il mondo. Medi impatti cometari sono stati postulati dal dendrocronologista Mike Baillie come una possibile causa. Nel suo libro Exodus to King Arthur: Catastrophic Encounters with Comets, mette in risalto quattro di questi eventi d'improvviso abbassamento mondiale delle temperature e suggerisce che possano essere stati causati dai veli di polvere disseminati attorno alla Terra dall'impatto di scorie cometarie. Eventi d'impatto sulla Terra negli ultimi 1000 anni * Cratere Mahuika, Nuova Zelanda, 1443 Questo cratere può essere derivato nel II millennio dopo Cristo. Si trova a Sud delle Isole Snares, 120 km a Sud-Ovest dell'isola Stewart, nella parte meridionale dello zoccolo continentale della Nuova Zelandahttp://mohikumar.com/PDFs/Figures_final.pdf Mahuika Crater Location Map e ha approssimativamente 20 km di diametro. Materiale estratto a Siple Dome, località della calotta glaciale antartica fa pensare ad una datazione attorno al 1443 a.D. * Shanxi, 1490 - Una cronaca cinese afferma che 10.000 persone vennero uccise nel 1490 nella provincia del Shanxi da una grandinata di "pietre cadenti"; alcuni astronomi sospettano che possa essere dovuto a molteplici impatti dovuti alla disgregazione di un asteroide metallico o pietroso (meno propenso ad esplodere in aria) di dimensioni inferiori a Tunguska, ma che sfortunatamente riuscì a colpire un'area densamente popolata. Nonostante una discreta attendibilità, il numero di morti sembra poco plausible.Yau, K., P. Weissman, and D. Yeomans. "Meteorite Falls in China and Some Related Human Casualty Events." Meteoritics 29, 864-871. * I crateri di Wabar in Arabia Saudita potrebbero essersi formati duranti gli ultimi secoli. * Evento di Tunguska, 1908 - L'impatto più significativo registrato in tempi recenti è stato l'evento del fiume Tunguska (in Siberia), che si verificò nella Siberia centrale, in Russia, nel 1908. Questo incidente è consistito verosimilmente di un'esplosione endo-atmosferica causata dall'esplosione di un frammento (ghiaccio) della cometa Encke alla quota di circa 5–10 km sopra la superficie terrestre, con una forza calcolabile in circa 3-5 Megaton, che riuscì ad abbattere circa 80 milioni di alberi che coprivano circa 2.150 km². Si stima che eventi del genere si verifichino ogni 300-600 anni. * Evento del Rio Curuça, 1930 * Sylacauga, Alabama - Il primo caso conosciuto nell'era moderna di persona colpita da un meteorite risale al 30 novembre 1954, a Sylacauga (Alabama) THE SYLACAUGA, ALABAMA METEORITE: THE IMPACT LOCATIONS, ATHOSPHERIC TRAJECTORY, STREWN FIELD AND RADIANT.. Si è trattato di una condrite di 4 kg che ha bucato il tetto e nel salone ha colpito la Signora Ann Hodges dopo essere rimbalzata su una radio, la Signora Hodges è stata colpita all'anca sinistra. Parecchie persone hanno da allora sostenuto di essere state colpite da meteoriti ma in nessuno di questi casi sono state recuperate meteoriti. * Evento di Pribram, 1959 Alcune cadute di meteoriti sono state recuperate grazie al calcolo del punto d'impatto reso possibile studiando le registrazioni ottenute con telecamere automatiche: la prima di queste meteoriti fu la Příbram caduta nel 1959, la meteorite prese il nome della località dove cadde, località allora situata in Cecoslovacchia, attualmente la località fa parte della Repubblica Ceca . In questo caso, due macchine fotografiche usate per riprendere meteore hanno registrato il bolide. Queste immagini sono state usate per determinare l'esatto punto di caduta dei frammenti della meteorite e per, molto più importante, calcolare per la prima volta l'orbita esatta di una meteorite. * Mancata collisione del 23 marzo 1989. L'asteroide 4581 Asclepius di tipo Apollo (1989 FC), mancò la Terra di 684.000 km, passando nell'esatto punto dove era la Terra 6 ore prima. Se si fosse scontrato avrebbe creato un esplosione con una potenza attorno ai 600 megaton JPL small body data base entry on 4581 Asclepius ). * Meteorite di Whitehorse, 18 gennaio del 2000 Nelle prime ore del mattino una sfera di fuoco esplose esplose la città di Whitehorse, nello Yukon canadese, ad un'altezza di circa 26 km, illuminando a giorno il cielo notturno. Si stima che il meteorite che produsse la palla di fuoco avesse circa 4,6 m di diametro e un peso di 180 tonnellate. Quest'esplosione è stata presentata nella serie televisiva Killer Asteroids di Discovery Science, che mostrava anche alcune interviste a residenti di Atlin nella Columbia Britannica. * Reisadalen, Norvegia, 2006 Una meteorite venne osservata il 7 giugno 2006, mentre colpiva Reisadalen nella municiplatià di Nordreisa, contea di Troms. Anche se i rapporti dei testimoni iniziali facevano pensare che la palla di fuoco risultante fosse equivalente in potenza all'esplosione atomica di Hiroshima, le analisi condotte con metodo scientifico assegnarono alla detonazione una forza tra 100-500 tonnellate di TNT equivalenti (circa il 3% della potenza rilasciata ad Hiroshima).skyandtelescope.com * Carancas, Peru, 2007 Il 15 settembre del 2007 una meteorite del tipo codrite si schiantò nei pressi del villaggio di Carancas nel sudest del Peru vicino al Lago Titicaca, lasciando un cratere che presto si riempì d'acqua e che spargeva gas mefitici attorno all'area circostante. Molti residenti dell'area si ammalarono, apparentemente a causa dei gas nocivi emessi poco dopo l'impatto. * Meteorite 2008 TC3 sul Sudan Il 7 ottobre del 2008, un meteorite classificato come 2008 TC3 venne rilevato nella sua traiettoria per 20 ore, mentre si avvicinava alla Terra, penetrava nell'atmosfera e impattava il territorio dello stato africano del Sudan. Questa è stata la prima volta nella quale un oggetto sia stato scoperto prima di raggiungere l'atmosfera, e centinaia di pezzi del meteorite sono stati ricuperati dal deserto nubiano.First-Ever Asteroid Tracked From Space to Earth, Wired, March 25, 2009 * Sudafrica, 21 novembre del 2009 In quella data nel nord del Sudafrica venne avvistata una palla di fuoco, che venne registrata da telecamere della polizia e del traffico. Probabilmente il meteorite colpì una area remota al confine con il Botswana, senza causare un grosso impatto.Fireball lights up the sky: South African division Note Bibliografia Voci correlate * Asteroide * Cometa * en:Earth Impact Database * Estinzione di massa * Impatto astronomico * Meteoroide * Spaceguard Categoria:Storia Categoria:Minaccia Spaziale